Pong Paddle (Pong: The Next Level)
Summary The Pong Paddle is both the main playable character and opponent(s) in "Pong: The Next Level". The Pong Paddle explores a variety of locations and themes to play rounds of the classic game of "Pong" with a variety of new gimmicks to mix-up the well-known formula. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C, possibly 9-B. 9-B via summons Name: Pong Paddle Origin: Pong (Pong: The Next Level) Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Paddle Powers and Abilities: Elasticity/Body Control (Can bend and contort like rubber, and can bounce back to shape after being crushed), Size Manipulation (Can change its size between Default, Small, Medium, and Large sizes), Attack Reflection (Rebounds projectiles), Summoning/Animal Manipulation (Can summon animal allies to assist them), Statistics Amplification (Can briefly increase speed for a limited time), Environment Manipulation (Power-ups allow them to bend the playing field to their advantage), possibly Inorganic Physiology (Likely Type 2, Paddles appear to be made entirely of rubber or a similar substance), Regeneration (Mid, bounced back from being crushed flat), possible resistance to Ice Manipulation (Played several games of "Pong" on an iceberg in the ocean, once during a snowstorm, with no issues) and Explosion Manipulation (Can survive the explosives of the "Anti-Pong Robot" and keep playing) Attack Potency: At least Street level, possibly Wall level (Can hit a ball hard enough to appear to injure a large ape of unknown species. Should be comparable to its durability). Wall level via summons (Can summon a seal, polar bear and a large ape for help) Speed: Unknown, likely Peak Human (Can keep up with and react to its animal allies and animals acting as hazards during the games of "Pong", including seals, penguins, polar bears, apes, monkeys, sheep and wolves) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Street Class, possibly Wall Class Durability: At least Street level, possibly Wall level (Can bounce back from being crushed and trashed by an ape of large size. Due to the stylization of the game, it is unclear what species of ape this is supposed to be, however, and could possibly be anything from a chimpanzee, orangutan to a gorilla. Also can survive explosions from the bombs of the "Anti-Pong Robot") Stamina: High (Can play extended games of "Pong" with a variety of hazards and gimmicks, including animals and robots that can possibly attack them) Range: Standard melee range, several meters with Ball and Attack Reflection Standard Equipment: Ball, Power-Ups Intelligence: Above Average (Shows great skill in games of "Pong" despite a variety of gimmicks being thrown into the equation as time goes on. Can make good use of Power-ups, skilled at rebounds and trick-shots, has good problem solving skills with various puzzle-based challanges, and can adapt to new situations quickly) Weaknesses: Struggles to do much without an object to play "Pong" with, possibly helpless if its ball is taken away and opponent has no objects or projectiles for it to rebound (Power-ups and Summons may help mitigate this) Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Hard Smack: A Power-Up where the Pong Paddle swings its whole body like a bat to smack the Ball or other objects to deliver a more powerful rebound * Finger Grab and Slingshot: A pair of similar Power-Ups to grab, hold, and aim the Ball or other objects for a more percise and powerful return. Finger Grab is more accurate while Slingshot is more powerful. * Aftertouch: A Power-Up where the Ball or other object that is being bounced is pulled into the center of the Paddle and bounced back with an extra thrust, straightening the shot and adding a small amount of speed. * Turbo!: Increases the speed that the Pong Paddle and objects bouncing off ot it move for a brief amount of time. * Table Tip, Hill and Dip: A trio of similar Power-Ups that allow the Pong Paddle to manipulate the current playing field to thier advantage. They can tilt the arena in the direction of thier opponent or create sloping hills and trenches as they see fit. (Possibly location specific for this Power-Up to work) * Seal: Summons a seal ally to its side. The seal is able to use its flippers like another Pong Paddle for extra help with Attack Reflection. * Polar Bear: Summons a polar bear ally to its side, the polar bear being strong enough to crack and lift half of the iceberg that the Pong Paddles were playing on. * King Kong: Summons a large gorilla to the arena. This summon acts more neutral than the other animals and will instead wildly attack and jump around, causing destruction and damage to the surrounding area. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Pong Category:Elasticity Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Size Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Summoners Category:Animal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Atari Category:Silent Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Environment Users Category:Tier 9